Twilight 25: Round 8
by purelyamuse
Summary: Flash fiction written using the Twilight 25 Round 8 prompts. Ratings are posted with each entry. No specific pairings, though most are Jake/Bella and Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #1  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 493**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Human. Beta: Lyricalkris**

When he asked me to take a day trip with him I didn't know what to expect. But I never thought it would be this. He knows I'm from Phoenix, right?

I'm breathing hard, hiking uphill. Why? I don't have the right gear for this. I'm freezing, my feet numb. There's too much snow. I hate snow. I'm only here because—

There's a war cry, then arms clinging to my torso, forcing me off balance and straight into the snow. The denim of my jeans feels cold and damp, but I don't care because it's Edward who's smothering me, his quiet laughter ringing in my ear. We roll to our backs; he clasps my hand. My eyes on his, we make side by side snow angels.

"I'm glad you came," he says. The words catch in the wind, and my breath goes with them.

He grins. I grin. I pack my hand with snow, and then shove it in his face. Momentarily blinded, he grabs for me but fails. He groans, but he's up and chasing me again.

We've been flirting for months, but never like this because we were never without his fan club. But today it's just us, his brother, Emmett, and his girl, Rose. I'm loving it.

We sit on a log sipping hot chocolate, our thighs bumping as we talk English assignments and my upcoming volleyball tournament.

"Are you going to the winter dance?" he asks, eyes on our small fire.

"No," I say, but it's a whisper. Is this happening?

"Do you want to go?"

"With you?"

"No, with Emmett." His sarcastic tone is cute. I like it.

"All right. I like younger girls," Emmett says, and Rose just laughs.

"I'll go with Emmett," I say with a shrug.

He bumps my shoulder. "You want to? With me?"

I nod, my eyes staying on the collar of his shirt.

He ducks his head, catching my eyes, a smirk on his face. "That's a yes, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Don Juan, put this fire out while I load up. We need to head out." Emmett starts gathering our supplies, Rose at his heels.

With my hand in Edward's, we climb into the back of Emmett's Good Times van.

The drive up we were animated, chatty. This drive is different. We're cold, cuddling, almost lying down on the bench. He pulls an afghan on top of us, wraps his arms around me. "You smell like chocolate," he says to my neck.

I say nothing, just breathe deep, in and out, trying not to faint when he's surrounding me like this. How do girls do this all the time without hyperventilating?

He draws lines on my neck. I'm one second away from combusting. His fingers come around, under my chin, coaxing me toward him. His lips are gentle on mine. Warm and welcome, like the tasty drinks we had earlier. His eyes on mine, he smiles softly, and the snow melts away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Jacob  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: AU New Moon. Beta: Lyricalkris**

"Jake! You here?" The house is silent. I wander into the kitchen and set my backpack on my usual seat. I promised him I'd look over his essay today. I've been looking over his work a lot lately. And he's been looking over me a lot lately.

At first, it bothered me. I still felt too old for him. I'd been through too much with Edward. But now? I don't know. Now, things feel different between us. They feel natural. They feel good. Things feel as though they're right, real. And real in my life is good.

I rummage through his kitchen getting myself a glass of water. The creak of the screen door sounds his arrival as well as a curse. He bounds around the corner with a box held in his arms. "Hey." He grins.

"What's all this?"

"Sue had some old photos of my mom and dad when they were kids. She said I could have a look. Take the ones I wanted."

"That's so sweet. Sue is so nice."

"She really is. Speaking of Sue . . . how's Charlie doing?"

I roll my eyes. "He's like a horny teenager."

Jake snickers and sets the box on the table, pulling out envelopes and plopping them in a teetering stack. He looks up, his eyes catching mine as I sit. "Adults dating is always weird."

"Not normal."

"Not at all." He opens the first envelop and pulls out the pictures, shuffling through them. He grins. "But this . . . this is normal."

He holds it out for me to take; I do. A young Sarah is sitting on Billy's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Their eyes are on each other, their smiles wide.

"Okay, they're cute." I take a closer look. "Man, the way he's looking at her . . ."

"What?" Jake takes his eyes off his stack and tilts his head.

"Just like . . . I don't know. Like he'll never love anyone else."

He shrugs. He scratches absently under his chin. The stubble is loud against his nails, loud in the room, and suddenly, my head is loud, too. Loud with, _don't look at him! Don't make eye contact! Get down! Duck beneath the table!_ But I don't. I stare. Steadfast. I want to.

Jake takes a step back, leaning against the kitchen cabinets, his arms crossing over his wide chest. "The men in the Black family have a reputation. They know what they want. And once they get it, they don't let it go."

"And why not?" I do not drop my gaze.

"Because we have a knack for finding the right girl."

"Even if she's white?"

He smiles. "Even if."

A moment and then: "Want to take a walk?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to try to kiss me, and I'm going to let you."

"Then we're definitely taking a walk."

I shake my head and jolt when he tugs my hand and pulls me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 3  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Jacob  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: AU New Moon. Beta: Lyricalkris**

With the window down, my hair dries quickly. My truck jerks and groans as I change gears, my speed picking up on the highway. Beside me, my phone blares an obnoxious tune.

Jake.

"I'm on the road. I told you I will call once I get there."

"I know. I'm not checking up on you," Jake says with a laugh. "Just wanted say I had fun. I always do when you're home for the summer."

_Yeah, I do, too_, I think but don't say.

"I know you said Thanksgiving, but any chance you'll be home before that?" His tone is hopeful, which is nice. He'd lost his desperation for me years ago. I think he realized we might just be better as friends after all.

And we are. At least we were.

Until last night.

I remember the heat of the bonfire warm against my cheeks. Food and friends surrounded us as the waves crashed onto the beach. I chatted with Emily about how school was going, but then Jake interrupted and sucked me into a game of Frisbee while Quil and Embry laughed at my skills.

We ended the evening propped up against some driftwood, our bare feet playing in the sand, side by side.

"What are you gonna do when you're done with school?"

"Um, get a job," I joked, but I knew what he was asking: Will you stay in Forks? Will I ever see you again once you're out in the big world? The truth was, I didn't know. But sitting beside Jacob, his hand wrapped around mine, I didn't want to be an adult. But more importantly, I didn't want to leave him anymore.

He knocked my shoulder and grinned, but it died down quickly and was replaced with a thoughtful expression. His eyes seemed forlorn. "I'm really gonna miss you, Bells."

I shrugged, nonchalant, but I was feeling it, too—this longing for his company already. I still had a year of college left, which meant, I had a year of visits home, too.

"You gonna email me?"

"Yes, definitely. Because you're _so_ good at responding."

"You know I type like a chicken with its beak."

I laughed raucously, and he mimed pecking a keyboard with his nose. Our chuckling died down, and we stared, smiling softly, peacefully.

"Just—don't—don't forget me, okay?"

"Never," I said, and I meant it.

He settled down beside me, resting his head on my shoulder, smelling of campfire. I inhaled, closed my eyes.

_I'm in love with Jake, _I thought.

The memory fades away, but the feeling hits me again in the present. It's so hard and fast, I blurt, "I gotta go," hanging up on Jake.

I slam on the brakes, my truck skidding. I put it in park, leaving the engine running. I step out, spinning, no clue what I'll do with this information. I lie down in the middle of the road, waiting for the courage I need to live my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 496**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Human. Beta: Lyricalkris**

The crowd goes wild. Alice grips my forearm hard; I can't feel it anymore. "I love them! Jasper, I love you! Ahhhhhh!"

When she asked me to see Beach Season, I figured why not? I'd heard good things; I was curious. Everyone seemed to like them, girls especially. But I'm pretty picky with my music. I was expecting more boy band, but I got good music with good lyrics.

The lighting changes; the crowd hushes except for one girl who shouts, "Get naked!"

Emmett laughs on stage, flexes his bicep. The crowd giggles but quiets when Edward sits on his stool, adjusting the mike. Jasper starts strumming, humming. They harmonize, and I close my eyes. I want to drape their sound around me and nuzzle.

". . . _they say I don't know. That I'm too young to feel this way, but I do. I want you to feel it, too. So come with me, the night's still young. There's a place we can go. Let's be who we are, and tangle ourselves, in touches and kisses because I want you. Yeah, I want you_ . . ."

I feel weak, like I could fall over if someone poked me. His voice. And his words. Do they write their own stuff? They're a tiny local band. Of course they do.

The set ends; Beach Season mingles with their fans, girls fawning over them. I stay back and watch, tracking Edward with my eyes. If there was one I'd choose, it'd be him.

Alice picks through the crowd back to where I am. She's beet red, beaming.

"What?" I ask, laughing.

"We got invited."

"Where?"

"Their beach house!"

"Shit."

We pull up, and even though the party is loud, I can hear the waves crashing on the shore.

Alice runs inside, but I stall on the steps. "You go in. I'll be there in a minute."

I take the walkway around the back, head toward the ocean. I leave my flip flops behind and shuffle closer. Water laps at my toes, cold but not frigid. Still, I hop a little.

"You've got some moves," a smooth voice says behind me.

I turn, finding Edward gazing at me, head tilted. He's changed, wearing a bro tank and some board shorts. He looks like a normal boy. One I'd share a snow cone with on the boardwalk.

"I saw you at the show." He tucks his hands in his pockets.

"I saw you, too," I say. I keep my eyes on his, confident.

"I'd like to see you more. Around, on the beach, on my couch, in my room, in my arms."

I laugh. "You should put that in a song."

"I think I just did. It's called, _Toes on the Edge_. Why don't you just go in?"

"I don't swim alone."

He meets me where I am, extends his hand. "C'mon," he says, "let's make some music."

I take his hand, let him lead me into the waves.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #5  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella. Emmett/Rose.  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 481**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Human. Beta: **MariahajilE

"I want a guy who'll love me fiercely but not dysfunctionally."

"You want a non-dysfunctional relationship? You're thinking big," Rose says to Alice.

I don't say anything. Edward and I had an argument last night. I got ready without saying a word to him today.

"At least I know what I want. You're so cynical, you'll never find a guy. They all have flaws to you," Alice says.

"Well, they _are_ all flawed," Rose counters.

Alice continues on. "I want a guy who's playful, who'll throw me onto his back or over his shoulder.

"That only happens in books that make me want to vomit."

Alice looks to me. "You're being quiet. What's going on?"

I avoid her question by stuffing a piece of pumpkin bread into my mouth.

"Well, I think it happens."

Rose groans.

"It _can_ happen. I want it to happen." Alice casts her eyes down, ashamed. I feel bad for not changing the topic.

I take a deep breath. "Edward and I had a fight."

"What?" both girls exclaim.

"You never fight," Alice says, followed by Rose's, "You just ruined the one thing that kept me looking for a guy. You give me hope."

"Sorry," I mutter.

Alice holds my hand. "What happened?"

"He's working a lot; I'm studying a lot. We haven't been seeing each other. I accused him of enjoying working with Tanya too much—"

"I hate that bitch," Rose says.

"And he accused me of laughing excessively when Jake's around studying."

"He does make you laugh a lot," Alice says.

"That doesn't mean anything, though, which I tried to tell him."

"So that's it?" Alice asks.

"Apparently, defending Jake makes me guilty."

"Did he defend Tanya?" Rose asks.

"No. He said there was nothing to explain; they're co-workers."

"That makes sense," Alice says.

"Has he done anything suspicious?" Rose picks at my bread. "This is so good."

Alice takes a bite, too, chewing thoughtfully. "It sounds like you guys are lonely. Like you miss each other."

"Yeah," I say and fold my arms on the table, resting my chin on top.

Emmett, our waiter, approaches us. "Ladies, you need anything else?"

Before we can answer, the door chimes, and Edward saunters in. He finds me, his gaze fierce. "C'mon, we're talking until we make up, and then we're having sex."

Alice giggles.

"I'm not done with my food," I say.

He crams my bread into his mouth. Our waiter makes a face.

"Now you're done," Edward says.

I shake my head. I don't want to give in this easily.

"If you don't come with me, I'm prying you out of that chair." He doesn't wait. He yanks my arm up and throws me over his shoulder.

I grin when I hear Alice sigh behind me.

Emmett says, "That's dysfunctional."

I imagine Rose's eyebrow raised as she says, "What are you doing Friday night?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 6  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Embry/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 497**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: AU New Moon. Embry POV. Beta: **MariahajilE

Jake's human form rips apart before our eyes, his wolf emerging before he scampers away. I sigh. This is happening more and more lately.

"You're such a bitch," Paul says to Bella, who's slumped on Emily's stoop, hands in her hair.

I give Paul a dirty look, and he jerks forward like he's going to hit me. Such a bully, that one. I ignore him and sit beside Bella.

"I didn't mean to—I just—"

"I know," I say. "We all do."

"It's not that I don't like him. I do. I just—the timing is . . ."

"Not to get all gay on you, but Jake's the nicest guy I know. Like genuinely nice. I see inside his freaking head, Bella. You know what's in Paul's head? Or Sam's? Or even Seth's?"

"No," she mumbles, playing with her shoelaces.

"Let's just say they're all perverts."

Her head snaps up, a small smile growing.

"Not that Jake's not a pervert. I mean every guy is—okay, I shouldn't have said that. What I mean is, it's not all he thinks about, you know. He worries about you, thinks about how you're doing, if you're happy, if you're warm enough, if you're fat enough. Speaking of which, seriously, you need to eat some fried chicken, girl, because damn."

That gets a laugh. Good.

"I'm trying open up to him again, but with Edward leaving and then the werewolf thing . . ."

"Those things have nothing to do with him. They're not his fault."

"I know, but I keep telling him. Embry, I'm damaged goods. I'm never gonna be okay."

"That's bullshit."

She drops her head again.

"You know how they say that people put up a wall to protect themselves?"

She nods, but she still won't look at me.

"Well, you don't have a wall. You have a castle. No, a fortress. With a piranha-filled moat. And there are fire-breathing dragons around, and if you kill one, three come back in its place."

Her shoulders shake, her hands cover her face.

Shit. I made a girl cry. I've never made a girl cry before. Dammit, what the hell do I do? How does Jake deal with this garbage? I'm just a guy. I don't know about girl feelings.

A warble comes out of Bella. It's high pitched and kind of . . . giggly?

I duck my head, and she raises hers. She's laughing.

"You're so stupid,'" she says through chuckles. "A moat? With piranhas?"

I shrug.

"Well, I certainly chose the right wolf. At least Jake is funny."

"What's that?"

"Jake's funny," she says, like she's defending him.

"And you did what with a wolf?"

"I chose the right one," she mutters, realizing what she said.

"Well, go tell him that."

Bella stands, dusts off her butt and peers into the forest.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Just lower the drawbridge a little, okay?"

She waves me off and takes a step toward the tree line.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 7  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 491**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: AU New Moon. Beta: **MariahajilE

Every night I leave her house, it's the same. "Night, Bells," I say. I don't reach out for her; I don't try to kiss her. Not anymore.

But she reaches for me, giving me a hug. I'm certain Jared is right: She's not giving me a hug so much as getting a hug herself. Still, it doesn't stop me from sliding my arms around her, holding her tight, breathing her in. Why does she have to feel so perfect in my arms? So small. So fragile. Why does she have to smell so good? Like her fruity shampoo. Like the vanilla she used in the cookies she made. Why do I keep torturing myself?

Because I love her.

So I smile when she steps back.

"Bye, Jake," she says.

I walk away, tossing my hood up to hide my disappointment. I tread slowly through the forest. I want to stay as close to her for as long as possible. Anything to draw out being with her.

I thought Edward was a masochist. I was wrong. He left. I am the true masochist.

I am pathetic.

A branch breaks; it's closer to Bella's house than I'd like. I double back fast only to find Bella sitting on a fallen tree.

I calm my racing heart and sit beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out a way to tell you to stop."

I sigh. I need to hide my feelings better. I suck at it, always have. "I've stopped. I'm not trying to do anything anymore. Just like you asked. I can't not do anything else, I—"

"No, I mean, stop stopping."

"Stop stopping? What?"

"We sound like idiots."

I laugh, which earns me a smile. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should try to stop trying not to kiss me."

I scratch my neck, confused. "It would really help me if we stopped speaking in double negatives."

Her fingertips brush my neck when she reaches for my hand. Man, it feels good, her hands on me. She laces her fingers through mine, places our hands on her lap. She catches my eyes. "I want you to kiss me."

_Say what?_ I gape.

"Now," she adds.

_Really?_ I nod in disbelief but lean in anyway. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to deny her, deny myself.

Apparently, she's not going to deny herself either, because as soon as our lips meet, she inhales sharply, like she's saving up her breath to really kiss me. And she does.

She climbs onto my lap, her hands gripping my shoulders. With my hands on her hips, I pull her closer, devour her sounds and her taste. She tastes as good as smells. She feels better than I thought she would. She's sturdier, stronger than she has been for awhile. I did that. I've made her happy. And I now I am rewarded.

She likes me. Maybe more.

Not pathetic after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 8  
Pen Name: Purelyamuse  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Canon. Beta: **MariahajilE

"Have another one," Emmett says, passing the glass. I can't believe I'm letting him do this.

"Let's get Bella drunk," he said. "It'll be safe with us watching," he said. "She'll love the idea," he said.

And she did.

"This is soooooo good. Do you have any of those little umbrellas?"

Her eyes are wide, bright. She looks happy, relaxed. Which makes me relaxed. A bit. Well, more than usual.

"You're handling this well," Jasper says.

"She looks happy."

"_You_ look happy," he says.

"He will be," Alice says.

"What are you talking about?" I search her mind, but she's cataloging her wardrobe, keeping me out.

"Let's go hunt." She grips Jasper's hand; they rise from the couch. Alice motions for Emmett and Rose to go with them.

Bella and I are all alone.

I stand behind her barstool and rub her back. "You okay?"

She purrs like a kitten, but then she turns her head, her arm wrapping around my neck, drawing me close. Not like a kitten.

"Hi," she says and giggles when I raise my eyebrows. "You're very hot. Did you know?"

"Okay," I say, chuckling.

"You have to kiss me."

I do.

I mean for it to be a light peck, but it doesn't end that way. Bella turns herself fully, worms her way between my legs. Her hands pull my hair; her tongue guides mine.

"Take me upstairs," she whispers against the shell of my ear.

In an instant, I sweep her off the stool, her legs wrapped around me, and whisk her to my room, to my bed.

Even though I'm stronger, it's me who's trapped, stuck between Bella's legs, captured by her arms, the sweet taste of her mouth.

She writhes beneath me and pulls me closer, all the while making noises that are far too dangerous for her to make around me. I don't want to hurt her.

"You won't hurt me," she says, being the mind reader this time.

And the way she presses her mouth to mine and draws her fingertips down my back makes me believe her.

It's in my bed we learn the most astonishing things about each other—mainly that we are compatible. A lot compatible. Perfectly compatible. But she was drunk.

She sleeps beside me, a satin sheet draped across her bare back. I smooth a finger across her shoulders. She stretches and sighs.

Downstairs, Emmett's smile is too wide. Suddenly, I'm furious. "I could've killed her."

"But you didn't." His smile stays put. I hate it.

"You and your stupid ideas," I grumble.

"Wasn't his," Alice says from the couch.

"Who's then? Yours? Stop meddling."

"Bella's. Turns out she knows you better than us. You needed to relax; you only did when she was the most relaxed."

"Bella's awesome." Emmett's annoying.

"Smart girl. Knows what she wants," Rose adds in.

"Edward," Bella calls like a siren. I have to answer.

As I head upstairs, all I say to my family is, "Get out."

They do.


End file.
